Sirius Black: FatherToBe
by 99Luftbalon
Summary: Sirius finds out that he's going to be a dad and runs out on his fiancé. One-shot based on my other story, Sweet Child of Mine: The Story of Annie Black. Hope you all enjoy!


**A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Another one-shot based on my story **_**Sweet Child of Mine: The Story of Annie Black**_**. This time it's about Sirius and his fiancée, Marissa. Happy reading! XO**

**Sirius Black: Father-To-Be**

"She's pregnant, James. I can't believe I got my girl pregnant," Sirius slurred.

James, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the crowded Hog's Head on a Thursday night. When Remus and James arrived they discovered Sirius sitting at the bar already into his third Firewhiskey. He and Marissa had only been engaged for a month and already they were to have a baby.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know the first thing about babies." Sirius signaled to the barman for another drink but Remus waved him away.

"Relax, mate," said Remus gripping his friend's shoulder. "Everything will turn out for the best."

"Yeah, Padfoot. Don't sweat it. Lily and I will help you out," said James.

"No, James, you don't understand," said Sirius running a hand through his hair. "Marissa's pregnant. With a kid."

James laughed. "Well it's better than a hippogriff, right?"

With one look from Remus, James stopped laughing and turned his attention back to the more pressing matter.

"What did you say to Marissa when she told you?" he asked placing a cup of coffee in front of his best friend.

"See, that's the thing," he said taking a sip. "I didn't really say anything."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked looking skeptical.

"I ran out." Sirius looked down into the cup of coffee ashamed of himself.

Remus and James shared a look and turned back to their friend.

"What do you mean you ran out?" asked James.

Sirius drained the last dregs of coffee in his cup. "I mean we were sitting in the living room and she told me she was pregnant and I panicked and ran out and asked you guys and Peter to meet me here. Where is he anyway?"

"Peter is with his parents tonight," answered Remus. "You ran out on Marissa?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I panicked!"

"Okay calm down, Padfoot," James said rubbing Sirius's back. "Are you going back to her?"

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, if she'll still have me back after I ran out on her like that." He placed his head on the table and groaned. "Why am I so stupid?"

"Hey James, come on," said Remus taking one of Sirius's arms and pulling him to his feet. "Help me with him."

James grabbed his friend's other arm and swung it over his shoulder. They helped him out the door and Disapperated to Godric's Hollow. James and Remus carried Sirius through the door of the Potter's home and placed him on the couch. They left him to sleep off the drink and went quietly into the kitchen to find Lily and Marissa sitting at the table sipping their tea. They stopped dead in the doorframe when they saw the tears in Marissa's eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked getting to her feet and walking over to the two Marauders. She was so short she had to look up at them both but despite her size, James and Remus were still intimidated by her.

"He's asleep on the couch," James said rubbing the back of his head ashamedly.

Marissa made to move past them but Remus stopped her.

"Marissa, I think you might want to wait until morning to talk to him," he said. But one look from her made him change his mind. "Or you could talk to him now."

Marissa stalked past him and walked into the living room. She walked right up to Sirius who was sprawled out on the couch and shook him awake. He sat right up suddenly and fell off the couch. He looked up and found his fiancé standing over him with her arms crossed looking extremely angered.

"Marissa!" Sirius gave a nervous laugh and stood up.

"Sirius Black, you are a complete arse!" she screamed smacking him on the arm with every syllable.

"Ow, hey, ow!" Sirius yelled as she continued hitting him. "Please stop, I'm sorry!"

"_Sorry_? _Sorry_?" Marissa began pacing the Potter's living room as Sirius sat down on the couch. "You ran off on me, Sirius Black, and all you can say is 'I'm sorry?' You really hurt me!"

"I'm glad you didn't use my middle name," he said looking down at his hands.

"Believe it or not I still love you enough not to use Orion when I'm mad at you," she spat as Sirius shuddered at the mention of his father's name. "But I am still absolutely angry at you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have run out like that. I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't have," Marissa said sitting on the couch next to him. "Why did you?"

Sirius looked away. "I panicked. I didn't know what to say and I panicked."

Marissa took his hand in one of her own and kissed it. "Well, what do you say now?"

Sirius looked over at Marissa and wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek. "I'm still scared as hell," he said as she laughed. "But I love you and I still want to marry you if that's okay with you?"

Marissa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her deeply.

"But what about the baby?" she asked when they finally broke apart.

"I'll love the baby no matter what," he said moving his hand to her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

They stood up and walked out to the kitchen where Lily, James and Remus were all sitting at the table. They were talking quietly and stopped as the couple sat down.

"Well?" asked Remus.

"Well," said Marissa taking Sirius's hand and smiling. He smiled back and she continued. "I'm having a baby and we wanted you all to be the first to know."

"So everything is good between you two? No more running off?" Lily asked directly to Sirius.

"Yes, everything is great. I'm going to be a dad." He kissed Marissa on the cheek and she giggled.

"Well that's good," said James getting up and handing out bottles of Butterbeers. "I propose a toast. To Sirius and Marissa. I wish them the best of luck with the new baby and their marriage and I hope he or she doesn't turn out anything like Sirius." James received as slap from Lily as they all drank to the happy couple. "I just have one request from you, Padfoot?"

"What's that, Prongs?" Sirius asked, flinging an arm around Marissa's shoulders.

"Name the baby after me."

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this story. Please check out my other stories: **_**Sweet Child of Mine: The Story of Annie Black**_**, **_**Boggarts**_**, ****and **_**So Close**_**. Until next time. XO**


End file.
